Asgardians on Midgard
by reichtzentern
Summary: Satu gadis perkasa, dua putra mahkota, tiga kesatria. Para dewa turun menapaki Midgard untuk sebuah alasan tidak masuk akal tapi menyenangkan.


Characters Marvel Cinematic Universe Stan Lee

Story originally belongs to me

Enjoy!

»»————————-««

"Menjauh dariku, Fandral."

Pemuda yang sedikit lebih tinggi menyugar surai keemasannya. Dia hanya ingin menemaninya! Yah, ia tahu, mungkin sosok kurus di depannya itu tidak percaya bahwa ia tulus ingin menjadi temannya, karena ketiga teman mereka- atau ketiga sahabatnya yang lain tidak tulus ingin berteman dengannya.

"Ayolah, Loki. Sudah kubilang aku hanya ingin mengajarimu menggunakan pedang setelah raja memanggil kita," Fandral menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya dalam kurang dari enam puluh menit ini.

Pemilik surai arang berbalik dan mengelurkan sepasang belati perak dengan ukiran naga emas. Belati favorit Loki. Bukan untuk membunuh orang, namun bukti bahwa sang Dewa Kenakalan serius akan menghujam bagian tubuh pengganggunya yang dianggap berharga.

Dalam hal ini, perut berotot kesayangan Fandral.

"Kau tahu, aku selalu bisa lari dari tusukanmu, kawan."

Loki mendesis jijik, "kau bukan kawanku."

"Yeah, aku selalu berharap kau tidak menyukaiku sebagai temanmu," Fandral masih melangkah mengikuti sang pangeran.

Kali ini Loki terkekeh. Seratus persen, Fandral yakin adik dari putra mahkota Asgard itu menangkap hal yang bukan ia maksudkan. Tapi Fandral tak berniat mengoreksinya. Ia tak perlu mengonfrontasi Loki. Biarkan ia senang dengan pemikirannya saat ini.

"Dan kalau begitu kenapa kau masih mengikutiku? Pergilah bersama para sahabatmu yang tidak akan menusukmu atau menipumu."

Sinis, dingin. Tapi Fandral masih bisa mendengar emosi suram di dalam suara Loki.

"Aku tidak berniat menjelaskannya. Kau juga pasti tidak berniat memahaminya. Tapi aku akan tetap mengikutimu," Fandral menjawab tenang, sekaligus tegas. Secara pribadi, Fandral merupakan tipe yang akan diajak para wanita untuk berkencan karena ia pengertian, romantis, ceria, lucu, dan terkadang menggemaskan.

Tapi ia tidak bisa membujuk Loki dengan semua itu, karena itu akan menuntunnya pada bekas tusukan di perut kokohnya yang akan menimbulkan kecacatan pada abs sempurnanya.

Bercanda.

Tentu saja tidak sesimpel itu alasannya.

"Oh, demi janggut Odin yang beruban," giliran Loki yang mendesah. Thor teramat sangat keras kepala. Tapi bodoh.

Fandral tidak keras kepala, dan dia pintar. Pemuda bersurai cokelat keemasan itulah satu-satunya yang bisa mendebat Loki, selain Frigga. Sif pintar, tapi tentunya gadis jenius itu lebih memilih untuk menghantam perutnya daripada beradu mulut dengannya.

"Hei, bung. Kita harus menuju ruang rapat," Fandral meraih tangan kurus Loki yang ingin menuju lorong ke arah kiri yang menuju ke perpustakaan. Surganya.

Tapi mereka masih memiliki urusan dengan Odin. Mungkin sengketa dengan dunia lain, atau permintaan agar the Three Warriors, Lady Sif, dan the Little Brother menemani sang putra mahkota menemui kekasihnya tercinta di Midgard.

Kalau boleh jujur, Fandral tidak menyukai kemungkinan kedua itu.

"Aku sibuk," Loki mendesis lagi, menatap tajam manik soga itu, "kau bisa mengurus kakakku yang gagah dan membiarkan adik cengengnya kembali ke peraduan dan memeluk ibundanya, Kesatria yang Gagah."

Cengiran hadir di wajah Fandral, "sekadar mengingatkanmu, karena sepertinya kau lupa. Yang Mulia Ratu juga berada disana, sobat."

Erangan kesal sang Dewa Kenakalan ketika gagal membujuk sang Kesatria.

Dengan riang, Fandral menggandeng tangan Loki yang tampak frustasi agar tidak melarikan diri. Nasihat sang Ibunda Ratu agar putra kesayangannya tidak berhasil melakukan teleportasi.

Prajurit muda kebanggaan Raja Sembilan Dunia terkumpul. Sang raja sendiri duduk dengan agung di singgasananya. Di sampingnya, sang ratu mengulas senyum bahagia, melihat putranya yang paling membenci pertemuan dengan ayahandanya hadir, meskipun dengan wajah masam.

"Fandralku yang kusayangi. Terima kasih sudah membawa putraku tercinta kemari," Frigga turun dan memeluk Fandral, sebelum memeluk putra kesayangannya dan mencium kedua pipinya gemas.

Sif menahan diri untuk tidak mendengus iri. Siapapun akan sangat berharap begitu disukai oleh sang ratu. Fandral tersenyum lembar, cukup untuk membuat Hogun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Maafkan aku, ibu. Aku selalu mengecewakanmu dengan tidak datang pertemuan," Loki balas memeluk sang ratu penuh kasih. Seratus persen berbeda dengan beberapa menit yang lalu ketika Fandral mengatakan sang ratu ada disini.

Thor berdeham, tidak membiarkan rasa iri terhadap cinta bundanya yang begitu besar kepada adiknya menggerogoti lebih lama.

Lima pemuda dewasa dan satu wanita perkasa berlutut di hadapan sang raja, sebelum sang putra mahkota angkat bicara.

"Jadi, para kesatria terbaikku--"

"Dan penyihir terhebatku," Frigga memotong penuh kebanggaan, Odin nyaris mendengus. Ia mencintai Loki, juga membencinya. Loki selalu lebih dicintai istrinya dibandingkan cinta sang ratu terhadap suaminya sendiri.

"Ibu--"

"Diam, Thor," Odin melirik sang putra tertua, "aku menghargai usaha kalian untuk meredam kemarahan sang Dewi Kematian. Keturunan pertamaku. Dan membuatnya kembali tenang di istana barunya," sang raja menarik nafas dalam, seolah tidak rela berucap, namun tatapan dingin sang istri begitu menusuknya. "Aku, Odin Allfather. Mempercayakan Midgard kepada kalian untuk beberapa waktu. Pergilah dan bersenang-senanglah. Kalian pantas mendapatkannya."

"Tapi, Ayah. Bagaimana jika musuh menyerang?" Thor berdiri, membuat Loki mendesis tanpa suara.

Frigga kembali tersenyum lembut, "setiap raja selalu memiliki prajurit terbaik pada masanya, anak-anakku."

"Apakah itu Heimdall?" Sif bertanya. Anggukan ramah Frigga menjawab.

"Berliburlah, dan cobalah menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik ketika kalian kemari. Masa depan Asgard."

"Jadi pergi kemana kita?" Fandral memulai, duduk dengan tenang di kokpit sementara Hogun sibuk berdoa agar mereka selamat sampai Midgard ketika Loki yang memegang kendali terhadap pesawat ini.

"Menemui gadis itu, kekasih Thor?" Sif meluruskan rambutnya dengan tangan sementara Thor mengelus Mjolnir sayang.

"Tentu saja," wajah pemimpin mereka itu cerah, berlainan dengan raut kesal Loki dan wajah muram Volstagg.

Loki menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi, "sekedar mengingatkan, saudaraku. Pacarmu iu membenciku."

"Kalau begitu kau tinggal," Thor menyahut, dan ketika mendapati wajah Loki menjadi cerah karena ucapannya, Thor segera menambahkan, "aku akan mengirimkanmu pada Tony. Pemuda besi, berwarna merah--"

Dengusan kesal Loki memotong ucapan Thor, "aku tahu dia. Yang mendorongmu dan membuatmu jatuh ketebing. Pikirmu dia akan mengizinkanku berada di Midgard?"

Senyum lebar dan mencurigakan Thor hadir di wajah rupawannya, "mereka sudah memaafkanmu, saudaraku. Aku bisa menjaminnya. Beberapa hal sudah diluruskan. Tony memiliki otak cerdas."

"Oh, tidak kukira kau akan berdiskusi dengan lancar karena dia cerdas sementara kau begitu bodoh."

"Loki!" Sif melotot.

"Apa? Apa aku salah?"

Hogun dan Volstagg memilih diam. Tidak salah, tidak benar juga. Bisa-bisa kepala mereka dipenggal jika membenarkannya.

"Ayolah, berhenti bertengkar, kawan," Fandral menyalakan mesin dan duduk bersandar, "tujuan kita?"

"Midgard."

"Lokasinya, dasar bodoh," Loki mendengus kesal.

"New York, lalu New Mexico."

»»———— **T B C** ————-««

Hallo!

Ini ff pertamaku tentang Avengers, jadi aku gak begitu yakin karakternya banyak yang gak OOC /cry.

Semoga kalian sukaaaa! Mohon reviewnya supaya aku bisa menuliskannya lebih baik lagi! Akan sangat kuhargai kalau komentarnya tidak kasar, karna aku sangat sensitif seperti Loki. ToT


End file.
